Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a retaining device for a mobile communication device comprising an accommodating module, into which the communication device can be inserted and on which a guide, support, and/or a positioner for the communication device, on the one hand, and a connector for electrically contacting the communication device, on the other, are provided and comprising a rotation module, on which the accommodating module is retained, whereby the accommodating module can be rotated together with the rotation module about a first pivot axis from a first operating position to a second operating position and from the second operating position to the first operating position.
Description of the Background Art
Automation is being used increasingly in the home and building technology sector. Whereas a few years ago decentralized wiring of particularly electrical consumers was typical, an increasingly networked infrastructure is found today in residential buildings, in industrial buildings, and in public buildings. Central control and operating units are provided as part of this networked infrastructure. A wide range of functions can be carried out, monitored, and planned beforehand centrally via the central control and operating unit. Part of the control and operating unit in this case is typically a display by which information and operating states of individual components of the residential installation can be shown.
Moreover, operating components permit interaction. For example, operating states can be queried selectively, program routines changed, or individual consumers addressed and controlled.
Whereas such control and operating units are provided today in the majority of cases as a firmware solution by vendors of the residential installation, here as well a trend can be noted in the direction of open, multifunctional devices. For example, mobile communication devices, for example, commercially available tablet PCs, have been used in the recent past. The interaction with the installation network and the consumers provided herein then occurs, for example, via software programs, so-called apps, installed later in the mobile communication device. They allow individual operation of building technology and are provided, for example, by the manufacturer of the installation network. To assure reliable and convenient operation of the building technology via commercial communication devices as well, interfaces for the mobile communication device are provided as part of the house installation. The data communication in this case typically occurs wirelessly, for example, via WLAN. Mechanical adapters, so-called docking stations, are known for the mechanical integration of the mobile communication device. They are provided, for example, in a stationary position at an easily accessible place in the building. For example, wall-mounted mechanical adapters, which are built into walls, are known. Likewise, the mechanical adapters can be provided in wall units, doors, or other installation elements.
To be able to use the mobile communication device nevertheless in a flexible and mobile manner, it is secured only temporarily in the mechanical adapters. The mechanical adapters are designed in this respect to enable insertion of the communication device and the removal thereof. Thus, a retaining device, provided for in-wall mounting, for a mobile communication device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 8,369,082 B2. The retaining device comprises a box-shaped housing and an accommodating device, secured pivotably to the housing, for the communication device. The accommodating module can be brought into a receiving position from an operating position, in which it is provided in the housing and a communication device secured in the accommodating module can be operated from an opening provided in the housing. In the receiving position, the accommodating module is partially pivoted out of the housing and permits the insertion of the communication device. After the insertion, the accommodating module is pivoted back into the operating position. Further, a retaining device for a mobile communication device with an accommodating module for the communication device and a rotation module for pivoting the accommodating module about a horizontal pivot axis is known from DE 10 2011 000 848 A1. Because the accommodating module is rotated with the rotation module about the pivot axis, it can be taken from a first operating position, in which the display of the communication device is provided, for example, in the portrait format, to a second operating position in which the display is provided in the landscape format. The accommodating module itself in this case is only pivotable about the pivot axis of the rotation module. A separate swinging open of the accommodating module for inserting the communication device is not provided. Rather, provided on the accommodating module are longitudinally movable, tiltable clamps, which can be adjusted to the size of different communication devices and allow a positively locking securing of the communication device.